Series 10 (Germany)
It is tenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1+2 (25th August 2008) * Episode 3+4 (29th August 2008) * Episode 5 (1st September 2008) * Episode 6 (5th September 2008) * Episode 7 (8th September 2008) * Episode 8 (12th September 2008) * Episode 9 (15th September 2008) * Episode 10 (19th September 2008) * Episode 11 (22nd September 2008) * Episode 12 (26th September 2008) * Episode 13 (29th September 2008) * Episode 14 (6th October 2008) * Episode 15 (10th October 2008) * Episode 16 (13th October 2008) * Episode 17 (17th October 2008) * Episode 18 (20th October 2008) * Episode 19 (27th October 2008) * Episode 20 (31st October 2008) * Episode 21 (3rd November 2008) * Episode 22 (7th November 2008) * Episode 23 (10th November 2008) * Episode 24 (17th November 2008) * 17th Celebrty Special (21st November 2008) Inka Bause (€125,000) Jacob Sisters (€64,000) Franziska van Almsick (€125,000) Thomas Gottschalk (€1,000,000) * Episode 25 (21st November 2008) * Episode 26 (24th November 2008) * Episode 27 (28th November 2008) * Episode 28 (1st December 2008) * Episode 29 (8th December 2008) * Episode 30 (12th December 2008) * Episode 31 (19th December 2008) * Episode 32 (5th January 2009) * Episode 33 (9th January 2009) * Episode 34 (12th January 2009) * Episode 35 (16th January 2009) * Episode 36 (19th January 2009) * Episode 37 (23rd January 2009) * Episode 38 (26th January 2009) * Episode 39 (30th January 2009) * Episode 40 (2nd February 2009) * Episode 41 (6th February 2009) * Episode 42 (9th February 2009) * Episode 43 (13th February 2009) * Episode 44 (16th February 2009) * Episode 45 (20th February 2009) * Episode 46 (23rd February 2009) * Episode 47 (27th February 2009) * Episode 48 (2nd March 2009) * Episode 49 (6th March 2009) * Episode 50 (9th March 2009) * Episode 51 (13th March 2009) * Episode 52 (16th March 2009) * Episode 53 (20th March 2009) * 2nd Blind Date Special (23rd March 2009) * Episode 54 (27th March 2009) * Episode 55 (30th March 2009) * Episode 56 (3rd April 2009) * Episode 57 (6th April 2009) * Episode 58 (17th April 2009) * Episode 59 (20th April 2009) * Episode 60+61 (24th April 2009) * Episode 62 (27th April 2009) * Episode 63 (4th May 2009) * Episode 64 (11th May 2009) * Episode 65 (15th May 2009) * Episode 66 (18th May 2009) * Episode 67 (22nd May 2009) * Episode 68 (25th May 2009) * 18th Celebrity Special (29th May 2009) Daniel Schuhmacher and Sarah Kreuz (€64,000) Peter Zwegat (€500,000) Cindy aus Marzahn (€500,000) Matthias Steiner (€125,000) Category:German series